Burning With You
by iRocket
Summary: Even then, standing there and staring at her, he could feel those lovely eyes- so alive with passion and fire- burning into his own. He was burning with her.


Chapter one-

**_Burning Eyes_**

[[Rated **M** for safety]]  
**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer::**

**The following characters are not my own, I'm gaining to profit or benefit in using them- aside from my own amusement. They belong to their respect owners.  
**

* * *

_"Holy shit…"_

_Those may of not been the most proper chose of words hidden in the jumbled bases of his vocabulary but there were no better terms to describe the very appealing sight before his eyes. For there, displayed on a large electronically screen set high above them in display, was a very attractive woman striking a pose in leather- very form fitting leather._

_The most striking aspect about her were those eyes- assorted of various shades of burning red and charming brown, with that look captured in her eyes those captivated by her appearance simply gawked at the screen._

_Even then, standing there and staring at her, he could feel those eyes lovely eyes burning into his own._

**-x-**

"Hey Zack! Wake up!" A large fist bounded mercilessly on the door, the wood protesting to the abuse with a crack. The young man lying in the disheveled bed appeared not to have noticed, how one could ignore and even sleep through the noise was mesmerizing. The fist came down again, more urgent this time when the deep voice called out again.

"Zack I swear I'll break the damn door, _again_!" It appeared this threat did reach him, his arm twitched and his brow knitted together when his lips, formally twisted into a peaceful smile, drew down into a frown.

"Zack-!"

The young man shot up and glared ruefully at the groaning door. "I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled, scowling deeply and debating whether or not to deliver a few chose words to the man on the other side of the poorly abused bedroom door.

"'Bout time," He heard the other man mutter. "Hurry and get ready or we'll be late-"

"I got it Genesis." He drawled and ran a steady hand through his distorted black hair, trying his best to smooth out the spiky locks to look presentable. He doubted Genesis would allow him a few moments pleasure of a shower, Zack prayed he didn't smell too bad..

He ended up taking the shower anyway, much to Genesis's annoyance when Zack took his sweet time in doing so. Zack didn't care, the red-head could just cram it and deal with it. The young man dried his hair out the best he could, gravity defying locks returned to its normal style without Zack having to even wrestle with it this morning. He brushed his teeth quickly, mindful of the little patience and time they had now, he dressed casually and slid on a black shirt- a clean one, thank Shiva- while looking for his good jeans. They remained elusive until he rummaged through his closest and pulled out the faded pair while sliding his light blue boxers on, trying his best to hurry just in case Genesis decided to abuse his door again.

Zack was ready in thirty minutes, he could've shaved off a few minutes if it hadn't of been for damn wrist adornment. The double buckled, wide, band was now secured to his right wrist, black in material and added more to Zack's casual appearance- along with his black boots.

Genesis wasn't too bad, or at least he tried not be a ass when Zack gave him a smile. The red haired sighed then.

Zack and Genesis never had any confrontation in the past, but sometimes the man irritated him. Zack wasn't bad company, in fact Zack was fun to have around, it was only when he decided to sleep in and on such important days like this that Genesis found slightly irritating. Their small dual party was quickly joined by the other two individuals of their apartment building- both seemingly in a grouchy and brooding mood. Of course neither of them were exactly morning people, aside from Zack, once you got him up and going that is.

Zack Fair, young man of twenty-three, was offering everyone a bright and cheery smile. Genesis couldn't help but act and smile too, with the others joining in.

The apartment complex had been offered to them, all chipping in to pay rent. They all took up the entire top floor, with only three floors beneath them. Each one was assigned there own living space in which they all assisted with bills and the such.

It was only natural in being clumped together like this, all had participated in SOLDIER, a rigorous training facility that had bonded them together as friends. The blond of the group grumbled in displeasure, the least cheerful of the group and the youngest; his time in SOLDIER wasn't pleasant as he never succeeded in obtaining top in the first rans- but he was not someone you wanted to piss off. Cloud Strife hated mornings, he loathed them, he had the reputation of not getting out of bed until at least noon hit; obviously worse than Zack. The tallest, and the one with simply amazingly long hair, was quiet although not distant. His green eyes were dark but appealing, when Zack smiled he had to smile too.

"Hope you slept peacefully Sephiroth," Zack asked while they headed towards the elevator that would lead them to the first floor.

"Better than most nights." The tall man admitted with a casual shrug. He wore a light gray dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows and the first button of the blouse undone. He wore jeans that were a shade darker than Zack's with identical black boots. Zack couldn't hide his amusement as he caught up with Cloud, throwing an arm over his shoulder as he tried to cheer up the young man. Cloud had been the last to join their little bachelor group up in the apartments, he had been given Angeal's old room after the man had left to pursue his own life and dreams. The life of a bachelor wasn't unpleasant for either of them, the life had its defiant charms and as Zack would put it: "We are in our prime! We should enjoy it while we can!" Never mind the fact that partying and the such was lacking in their social department.

Genesis had connections though, a few favors pulled in and deeds done had promised the four boys more social time with the lovely famous people of the city. Sephiroth had been reluctant though, unsure if they should actually pursue this chance. The rumored host of the the biggest parties was told to be odd and creepy, something about his eyes that pried and never left your skin. Cloud simply shrugged his shoulders at the time, not caring necessarily, some partying though would've done them all some good.

Zack had been the last voice of opinion, he patted Sephiroth's shoulder and winked, telling him it would be nice to just cut loose and not give a hoot. So the silver haired man caved in.

Which now was why they were heading out into the city to do some "shopping" or as Genesis said, "To tone our wardrobe up a bit."

**-x-**

Edge was on… well edge. There was no better fitting description of the city's uproar and fervor that consumed everyone. Ah but Spring Break did that to everyone, the warm sun beaming down with only small puffy white clouds in the sky and the cool breeze that swept by every then and again. It was pleasant, no body could deny and the weekly forecast had promised nothing but sunshine through the whole vocational moment and nice clear nights that proved to be nice and cool.

Although the chatter and gossip was defiantly a eternally brewing storm; along with those sweet secret parties.

A small girl, amid her teen and adolescent years, quickly scanned the magazine shelves for anything appealing. Her eyes, a nice light brown shade, flickered with disappointment of the stores lack of stock. She had hopes of purchasing the newly released edition "_Edge Music"_ and getting the scoop of her favorite artists and new information on the new albums promised this month. However she did not find one, not a single one and it made her mood quickly go sour. Music was something she enjoyed greatly and the lyrics soothed her constantly, she had joined the school Choir and although the High School had provided her much help in perfecting her vocals and voice, she longed to attend a music school and discover her full potential. Her father may have been reluctant about it, considering that she was still young and the music business was just riddled with scandalous secrets that he absolutely did want her objected to. Of course she fought him about it, it was only fair, so what if didn't succeed and got her dreams shot down..? At least she could walk away with her head held high knowing she pursued her dreams.

Dad often talked about his own dreams which he regretted not going after, not that he didn't love his current job, she personally thought the occupation of a correctional officer suited him well. He defiantly looked the part.

She stifled a laugh when she exited the magazine store, although disappointed she wouldn't give up until she absolutely obtained a copy of Edge Music.

"Oi, Marlene!!" A high pitched voice echoed from behind, the young girl turned, her long, loosely braided hair turning with her and thrown over her shoulder when searched through the crowd aligned on the sidewalk. She had to jump just a little to see over the crowd, mindful of her pleated school skirt, but she finally spotted her best friend, Jessie running towards her with a wide grin. The teenager stopped and caught her breath, brushing her boyish bangs from her warm butterscotch eyes.

"Guess what -pant- I got Marlene.." She baited, waiting for Marlene to cave in. Even when she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head Jessie still didn't answer her. So Marlene finally gave in and asked.

"Okay what?" She mumbled. Trying to hide her curiosity. Jessie smirked and brought her pack around her front and began rummaging through it contents. It was then when she pulled out a particular magazine did Marlene squeal with delight and snatch the parchment from her hands.

"Oh Jessie- gah!" She exclaimed and shared a long wrenching hug with her friend. The evening only grew with more excitement when Jessie nearly screamed and pointed high above their heads. Marlene craned her neck back and joined in with the squeals of delight with Jessie in which more girls- even boys- joined to watch the display above.

A young woman with striking eyes that seemed more pronounced by the smoky appliance of make-up and shadows was presented on the large screen, a fire burned there and it was hot- very hot. Her voice belted out with a hungry desire, her long hair a dark curtain around her as she sensuously rolled her hips. Lights flickered on around her, making her swaying and singing image all more alluring and exotic.

She was wild, her voice was impossibly perfect and sexy, her songs were filled with words of passion and love- a low tingling settled in Marlene's stomach when the lyrics reached deep inside her.

The woman was beautiful in so many ways, when the chorus broke out and the combination of a rapidly stroked violin (possible more than one), base and guitar with the chest shuddering beat of drums Marlene and the other fans now clustered under the electronic bill board screamed and danced.

"I hope we can get tickets to their concert!" Jessie hollered over the crowd.

"So do I!" Marlene screamed, throwing her hands up in the air, completely caught up in the moment when the woman's voice reached out to them- it effected them.

You could simply not resist the voice of miss Tifa Lockhart.

**-x-**

The quadruple bachelor group could not resist the urge to find out what the hell was going on. With the screaming and cheering and long drawn out cries and hollers. Zack slung a white bag over his shoulder and watched with curiosity when a large group of teens and adults gathered under the large screen presented in the middle of the city attached the tall building known as _Shinra Music_, the most popular and biggest music cooperation. The young man let his interest get the better of him, along with Cloud and Genesis with Sephiroth closely following behind. A few turned their heads to acknowledge them, some blushed delicately at their appearance but Zack for once disregarded them with nothing more than a glance from his shocking blue eyes. His attention was mostly towards the screen displayed above them.

"That woman…"

"It's Tifa Lockhart!" A girl with a semi-long braid squealed, clutching a magazine to her chest. Her eyes were bright with excitement and Zack tilted his head. That name sounded slightly familiar to him.. His head shot up again when they all cheered and his eyes grew round and wide.

Dear Shiva… She was gorgeous, her voice reached out to him when she struck her pose in leather. Swinging her arm out in a arch and pointing straight ahead of her with a slender digit. Zack was left speechless, with the three other individuals of his party captivated by the scene as well.

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa!" The crowd cheered, jumping up and down when the billboard went black and white flashing letters strode across in advertisement.

**PURCHASE TICKETS NOW BEFORE THEY SELL OUT!!**

**COME SEE THE AMAZING TIFA LOCKHART IN CONCERT, HERE IN EDGE!!!**

"The concert is next _week_!" The girl with the braid whined, turning towards her friend and grasping her arm. "We have to get tickets_ now_ or they'll be sold out." The young girl, with her cheeks flushed and eyes bright nodded and both, with a amazing burst of speed and fervor, dashed off leaving Zack with a perplexed look.

"I've heard of her before," Cloud mumbled, the blonde still staring up a the screen. "Hell I _knew_ her," He added with a sigh. Sephiroth chuckled slightly, holding a black bag over his shoulder similar to the way Zack held his.

"Wow, never would've thought _she_ would grow up into something like _that._" The young black haired man craned his neck once more when the girl appeared again, appearing like she had before. Her voice reaching out to him again, pulling on his heart, his mind and his body. His electric blue eyes stared straight up at her, never looking away. Her lashes brushed her cheeks when she closed her eyes, her lips parting delicately when she sang. The way her body swayed and moved and that hair! Her face concentrated and portraying various emotions as she continued with her song of passion, fire, love.

Zack had never seen something so _alive_!

Her eyes opened- no _flashed _open, so red and burning.

"Holy shit…"

Those may of not been the most proper chose of words hidden in the jumbled bases of his vocabulary but there were no better terms to describe the very appealing sight before his eyes. Her voice was reaching out to him it was pleading him to do something. He could feel it.

Even then, standing there and staring at her, he could feel those eyes lovely eyes burning into his own.

He was burning with her.

**-x-**

* * *

**Well, well...**

**There is not much I can say about this, sudden inspiration and drive to write this! I simply could not ignore it! It's different from other fan fictions I'm sure, completely different from the normal game play setting and such. I really could not resist. T-T**

**I'm still working on It Was You All Along- although my motivation for that story has softly died I will still_ try_ to complete it but I had more fun and enjoyment with writing this one. Does that make me a bad? Or in some way... something else?**

**I'm rambling I know, I just had to get this out there!!! I'm absolutely loving this, I really am C=**

**If you haven't noticed in my story Tifa is indeed a singer, the lead singer of her band (which they will all be introduced in the next chapter :3) and obviously the biggest hit in Edge. Zack, Cloud, Genesis, and Sephiroth are living together yes. I know Seph is the big ole' bad guy but I wanted to portray him with a good role here- I liked him before he went insane on everyone. I love Genesis too so he has his part in this AU fashioned story. It's my story, I chose to do what I want with these characters and such even when they are not my own.**

**Also do not mind the rating, I hope it doesn't discourage any to read this or stay with it, it's for safety for I have a lot to go with this story d: (should've posted this up at the top /:)  
**

**But enough of that ^^;;**

** This fan fiction is just something I couldn't get out of my mind, I will continue with it even if you may not like it. I will enjoy writing this, along with my other story that I will try to update soon....**

**Maybe. T-T Feel free to ask questions if you are confused with this introduction-like piece. (Forgive any spelling or grammatical errors- please.)  
**

_-Namuu_


End file.
